brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of Ash Bulwang
In-Story Categories: Unit, made by Ghost of Anon, as his submission for the second wiki unit-making contest! About time, amirite? This unit is a Trial Unit. Backstory And the Lord of the lands sat on his throne as the world around him crumbled to ash. His villages were destroyed by the coming beasts. His generals were being slain one by one. Thinking back to the state of his land, he wondered if there was anything he could have done differently to change it. Knowing what was coming, he armed himself and headed to the battlefield, leaving behind a trail of his own blood. (An excerpt from Volume 3, Chapter 14 of "The Legend of the Ashen Kingdom") Appearance Has long, curly, gray hair that comes down just past his shoulders. His right eye is covered by his hair. He has dark, red eyes with signs of exhaustion taking form as a dark shadow under his eye. His pale skin is dirtied by patches of ash. His golden crown is mostly gray, also covered in ash. He is wearing a white shirt and white pants with gold buttons and kneepads and a torn, red cape; both are dirtied with ash. His shoes are practically black from grime. He holds a chipped and worn sword in his right hand and grips his scabbard, resting on the left side of his waist, with his left. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Scattered Ashes 40% boost to Rec, max HP, 40% boost to Atk, Def of Fire, Earth types, probable Def ignoring effect when attacking & probable HP recovery when attacked *20% chance to ignore Def, 25% chance to heal 20% damage Extra Skill: Extinguished Flames Chance to inflict 1 turn Atk reduction when attacking & 5% reduction in damage taken from Fire, Earth types *10% chance to reduce Atk by 12% Brave Burst: Ruinous Embers 13 combo Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, inflicts additional damage for 3 turns & adds 1 turn Def, Rec reduction to all allies' attack for 3 turns *Heals 2,700~3,200 + 10% of own Rec, 300% DoT multiplier, 10% chance to reduce Def and/or Rec by 15% Super Brave Burst: Lifeforce Kindling 10 combo powerful Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, greatly recovers all allies' HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO *Heals 3,200~3,700 + 40% of own Rec, 15% chance to heal 15~20% damage, 10% chance to revive with 15% HP Ultimate Brave Burst: Reignition 12 combo massive Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, high probable infliction of 3 turn Def, Rec reduction, hugely recovers HP when attacked for 3 turns & high probability of raising allies from KO *70% chance to reduce Def and/or Rec by 70%, heals 80% damage, 60% chance to revive with 100% HP Quotes Summon Quote: You will regret calling upon me. My presence will only turn all to ash. Fusion Quote: My strength? Like kindling a fire with the lives of others... Fitting for one such as I. Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Ashen Ruler Bulwang *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Earth Totem, Fire Idol, Miracle Bulb, Earth Bulb *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel, 1,000,000 Karma Other Random Notes *Bulwang (불왕) = Bul (불) + Wang (왕). Bul is Korean for fire and Wang is attached to the end of a King's name. So Bulwang loosely translates to King Bul (Fire). Unit Changes Category:CustomUnits Category:Ashen Kingdom Category:Male Category:7*